


A Pumpkin, A Kitten, & A Very Good Night

by GenerallyHuxurious (GallifreyanOmnishambles)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bickering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Armitage Hux, Comedy of Errors, Condoms, Consensual Kink, Domestic Fluff, Halloween, Huxloween, It's All The Cat's Fault, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Meet-Cute, Multiple Orgasms, Nudity, Penis Size, Safe Sane and Consensual, Top Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanOmnishambles/pseuds/GenerallyHuxurious
Summary: Hux tries to do a good deed by returning a lost cat to his downstairs neighbour, but ends up with a lot more than he bargained for...
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 23
Kudos: 311
Collections: Huxloween 2020





	A Pumpkin, A Kitten, & A Very Good Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [callmelyss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmelyss/gifts), [FruHallbera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruHallbera/gifts).



> This was supposed to be a 2k drabble for halloween, but here we are.

Hux sat on the cold metal steps of the fire escape, staring blankly at the sunset-lit park across the street, and willed his hands to stop shaking around his coffee mug.

Just like his manager, his hands weren’t listening to his pleas. 

Deadlines — real hard immovable deadlines — were looming now, but he knew he’d go mad without half an hour sitting in the weak autumn sunlight. When had he last left his apartment? A week ago? Maybe longer. 

He needed daylight and something that wasn’t a screen in front of his eyes. Just for long enough for his brain to come back online.

He probably needed sleep too.

“Ha,” he muttered under his breath, then took a sip of his drink before he started talking to himself again.

The drink tasted awful , but at least the gagging kept his mouth busy. The neighbours already thought he was a rude arsehole, he didn’t need them thinking he was mad too. 

Of course, he  _ was _ mad.

No sane person would drink this unholy mixture of RedBull, espresso, and something with a label he couldn’t read that the guy at the corner store had assured him would ‘perk him right up’. 

Not that Hux had ever been perky even once in his entire life.

Groaning quietly to himself, he leaned his head against the wall and let his eyes drift away from the red-orange-green of the trees in the park. The colours were reminding him of status markers on his documents. 

If he closed his eyes he’d probably see flow charts.

Between his feet, through the lattice of the steps, he had a view of the next landing down on the fire escape. 

Well, he could see all the crap his downstairs neighbour had ‘decorated’ the landing with. It was a garish display of poor taste and disrespect for fire safety laws.

There were pumpkins, both real and plastic; skeletons of various sizes arranged in obscene tableaus; half a dozen lanterns that flickered fitfully in the early afternoon sun; and more fake cobwebs than most haunted houses could boast.

It was only the first week of October. 

Hux stared at the pumpkins and wished he still smoked. He was far too British to complain to his neighbour, but filling one of those tasteless plastic pumpkins with ashed cigarette butts was exactly his style of passive aggression.

Thinking about smoking had been a poor choice. Even though he quit two years ago the craving lingered, mostly thanks to the same neighbour vaping on the fire escape every evening when Hux just wanted to let some cool night air into his apartment.

How the man managed to fit onto the fire escape amongst all that plastic crap was itself a mystery Hux had never bothered to investigate. It was bad enough that he’d already been caught staring in the lift. 

To call the neighbour ‘built’ would be like calling the sun ‘warm’. He was 6’3” of muscles and bad attitude crammed into shirts that creaked every time he breathed.

Or to put it another way, he was Hux’s kryptonite. 

He was also a weird goth who owned at least one sword, and listened to awful music until 5am, and didn’t seem to work a real job—all things that would have been dealbreakers if Hux had gotten laid any time in the last six months.

But Hux hadn’t, so really it was only exhaustion and social anxiety standing between him and humiliation at the hands of that mountain of a man.

Hux glared at the pumpkins and reminded himself once more that his neighbour had horrible taste.

One of the pumpkins shifted, just a little. 

There was no wind today to explain that… perhaps his awful drink caused hallucinations.

Staring harder Hux realised that the orange inside of the pumpkin—a large plastic thing with a handle and no lid meant for collecting treats—was moving. Or perhaps a better word was ‘roiling’. 

Something was twisting and turning over itself, like a bucket full of earthworms.

Hux blinked.

The pumpkin blinked back with huge grey-blue eyes.

His tired brain reassessed the sight in front of him and called him an idiot for mistaking fur for worms. Why would worms be orange?

“You’re a cat,” he said, then immediately cringed in embarrassment. Why had he said that outloud? 

The kitten wailed up at him in a way that definitely seemed to be calling him an idiot too.

Standing up, Hux looked around to see if he could spot any other cats hiding amongst the Halloween decor, or elsewhere in the alleyway that ran alongside his building. 

There was no sign of an adult cat anywhere. 

The kitten was trying to scramble out of the pumpkin now, rocking the thing from side to side and wailing all the while.

Hux might be a misanthropic bastard, but he wasn’t going to leave the poor thing to fall off the fire escape. Cats might land on their feet but five floors up he didn’t think that would help much.

He’d been right about all the crap being a safety hazard—he tripped over a plastic witch’s broomstick before he’d even reached the bottom step. The cat flinched when he swore in surprise, tumbling back into the hollow pumpkin with an indignant shriek of her own.

When he lifted her out—and received a determined clawing for his trouble—it was immediately clear that this animal was far too young to be on its own. The little bundle of fur and rage barely filled one hand.

He looked around again hoping to see its mother. 

They were still alone on the fire escape, surrounded by grinning skulls and pumpkins.

Suddenly his tired brain presented him with an idea—perhaps this kitten was the neighbour’s cat. The orange fur had blended in very well with the pumpkins, it would have been easy enough not to notice her sleeping in one of them while he was setting up his display.

Hux could have walked back up the fire escape, climbed in through his own windows, gone down the internal stairs, and knocked on the front door of his neighbour’s apartment like a civilised person, but he was tired and the kitten was trying to eat fingers. 

So, he elected to knock on the window.

He was raising his hand to do just that when his eyes adjusted to the darkness inside the apartment, and he found himself face-to-well… face-to-head with the largest flaccid penis he’d ever seen outside of pornography and his wildest dreams.

Obscenely long, inconsiderately thick—there was only one person that cock could possibly belong to.

It was also currently suspended at head height, a fact that Hux only registered when it began to slowly lower down. He stood at the window—his brain failing to issue commands that his body would have ignored anyway—while the cock gave way to a neatly trimmed treasure trail, then sculpted abs, then pecs that were like pillows, and then finally the startled face of his downstairs neighbour, his hands still gripping the pull-up bar attached to the ceiling above him.

“...”

“...”

“You should put some bloody clothes on!” Hux’s complete traitor of a brain snapped while the neighbour’s face turned the colour of a thunderstorm and twice as dangerous.

The man shouted something at Hux, but the window blocked most of the sound.

For reasons Hux would never be able to explain to himself, Hux signalled that he couldn’t hear him instead of taking the more sensible option of running away.

The window slammed up into the frame so hard the glass rattled. That unfairly large cock bounced with the movement too, a fact that Hux couldn’t help but notice.

“Enjoying the view?” The question was practically a growl, and it went straight to parts of Hux that hadn’t seen action in quite some time.

Those parts apparently threw a coup and used his mouth to say, “oh, very much so.”

Hux tried to cover his mouth but the damage was done.

The neighbour narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms over his substantial chest. It was a pose that highlighted both the thickness of his biceps and the fact that he still hadn’t covered his cock—which was a little less flaccid than it had been a moment ago.

“You’re the guy from upstairs, right? The one who jacks off to classical music every night?”

“I don’t… not  _ to _ it… I… that’s none of your business!” The blush that had been burning Hux’s face for the last few minutes must have caught his hair on fire by now. 

“It’s a thin floor. Your bed springs creak a lot,” the man’s expression hadn’t changed but it was clear he was enjoying Hux’s discomfort. “Can’t be anyone else up there with you. Bed sounds like it wouldn’t survive that kind of action. Or would you break first?”

“Who the fuck are you to talk to me like that?!” Hux snapped.

“I’m the guy your cute little voyeuristic ass was spying on!”

He did have a very good point, but Hux had never let anyone else being right get in the way of winning an argument, and he certainly wasn’t going to allow that now. 

His libido tried to flag the ‘cute’ in that sentence as an object of interest, but indignation was firmly at the wheel. 

“I wasn’t spying on you, I was rescuing  _ your _ fucking cat!” He said, triumphantly raising the hand that was still clutching the small orange kitten. 

She meowed in agreement.

The neighbour only blinked. “I don’t have a cat.”

Hux looked at the kitten, which looked back at him with a similarly confused expression. 

“What’s this then?”

“Well, it’s certainly  _ a _ cat, but it’s not  _ my _ cat.”

“Oh. It… was in one of your pumpkins.”

The man shrugged. It was a gesture that seemed to involve all of his body.

Hux couldn’t help looking at the now dark red length of his cock, the head bobbing gently in his direction. It was enough to make a man’s mouth water, it really was.

“Was there anything else you wanted?” The neighbour asked in a tone that made Hux look up. 

When their eyes met the stranger grinned at him in much the same way a shark might grin at an unsuspecting seal. Hux wasn’t sure if he wanted to slap or kiss that smile off his face; both options were equally appealing.

Unfortunately, the kitten—having grown tired of their sexual tension and unsatisfied with chewing on Hux’s hand—chose that moment to leap through the open window, right onto the neighbour’s bare chest. 

The neighbour stepped back in surprise so that she tumbled as a ball of angry claws down his torso to the floor—narrowly avoiding giving him any debilitating injuries, but still leaving angry red scratches on his left pec, belly, and knee. The instant she hit the carpet she rolled and vanished under a nearby bookcase like a very small ninja.

“What… the fuck? You  _ threw _ a fucking cat at me?!” 

The dangerously flirty atmosphere had switched back to pure danger, like actual clouds were forming around their heads.

“Hey! What the fuck are you weirdos doing over there? Keep it down!” A voice shouted from another window somewhere across the alleyway. 

Hux raised his hands in a defensive gesture. The last thing he needed was someone calling the cops on this ridiculous situation.

“I… ah shit, I wasn’t expecting her to jump at you!” Hux felt ridiculous that he was stammering but his neighbour was at least twice his weight in muscle, incredibly angry, and there was blood running down into the crease of his hip which kept drawing Hux’s eye back to—

“For fucks sake, get in here!” The man in question snapped suddenly, cutting off Hux’s train of thought by dragging him bodily through the window by the front of his shirt. 

The slightly giddy and terrified thought ‘he can lift me with one hand’ must have been coming from Hux’s inner masochist, but as the window slammed shut behind him the thought was overridden by the twin realisations that he was now trapped in this man’s apartment, and his erection was digging into Hux’s thigh.

Perhaps the mystery drink had finally kicked in, or maybe he’d finally snapped from stress, exhaustion, and far too long with only his own hand for company, but Hux’s need to control every situation immediately reasserted itself.

He had always worked most efficiently under pressure, after all. 

The memo that his neighbour had called him ‘cute’ finally made it to the front of his mind. 

Licking his lips in a way that he hoped was seductive, Hux placed a still-shaking hand just to one side of the scratches on the man’s chest and said, “I can help you find that kitten again, but we should really treat your wounds first—nasty things, cat scratches.”

When the only reply was a narrowing of the man’s eyes, Hux glanced meaningfully downward. “All your wounds, and… any other problems you might have. It’s the least I can do.”

“Damn right it is.” He said flatly. “What’s your name?”

“Hux.”

“Kylo.” The grip on Hux’s shirt relaxed, though the hand stayed on his chest. It was larger than a hand had any right to be. “Remember that name—”

“Because I’ll be screaming it later?” Hux cut in with a roll of his eyes. He’d heard that one before. 

Kylo snorted. “I knew that sweetness was just an act. You’ve never struck me as the type.”

“Do you want me to strike you? Because I can.” Hux said. The giddy feeling was crawling up his spine again while all the blood rushed south. He flicked Kylo’s nipple to highlight his point. “If you ask nicely.”

“Do I look  _ nice _ to you?” Kylo replied. His other hand was suddenly kneading Hux’s arse with a force that would probably—hopefully—leave bruises in the morning. “I should be the one spanking you for spying on me. Maybe that’s why you did it?”

“I’m not a pervert,” Hux tried to sound forceful but Kylo chose that moment to push his hand under the waistband of Hux’s jeans, so the words came out as a needy moan.

“Beg to differ. I’ve heard you up there, remember?”

“Why were you listening so closely?”

Kylo leant forward to mouth at Hux’s neck while his fingers worked their way towards his crack. “Because I  _ am _ a pervert. Maybe I jack off to the sound of you moaning like a cockhungry whore everynight…”

“Fuck,” Hux muttered. He was trying to get his other hand down to touch Kylo’s cock where it was pressing into his hip, but Kylo had him pinned too tightly against him.

“Hmmm. No, not yet. You still haven’t apologised properly.” 

Hux’s brain really wasn’t getting enough oxygen to parse that sentence, but when Kylo’s hand slid up from his chest to his shoulder and pressed down he finally got the hint.

However, the push was lighter than Hux would have expected from a man that size, so he pulled back a little and blinked in confusion. Kylo just looked back at him like he was waiting for something. 

Kylo’s lips were slightly swollen from where he’d be kissing and sucking at the five o’clock shadow on Hux’s neck. It was a very good look. Hux leaned in and kissed him hard, trying to add a little teeth to the kiss to deepen the puffiness.

“I wasn’t joking about the scratches, or anything else,” Hux said when he finally came up for breath. “Do you have a first aid kit? And condoms?”

“In the bathroom cabinet.” Kylo gestured across the small apartment to an open door that revealed just the corner of black satin sheets and a metal bed frame. There was a stereotypical pair of handcuffs clipped to one crossbar, and a much more specialist restraint peeking out from under the mattress. 

Hux’s heart stuttered a little at the image of Kylo sitting on the edge of that bed, listening to his own bed creaking upstairs. 

When Kylo failed to move Hux realised he was expected to go ahead of him through the bedroom to the bathroom. In other circumstances that might have been a red flag for possibly getting murdered by this halloween obsessed stranger, but Hux’s brain was far too busy to worry. 

“Mmmm, that’s always a great view,” Kylo muttered as he followed.

Glancing back Hux saw that Kylo’s gaze was fixed on his arse. “Do you always make people walk into your bedroom first? Is that a really niche fetish of yours?”

Kylo snorted. “No. I do always make you walk into the elevator first though. Those jeans suit you.”

“Well, they’re a little tight right now,” Hux replied on autopilot, gesturing to where his own erection was fighting against the buttons while his memory tried to replay all their previous interactions in the lift. He’d been too busy staring at Kylo’s figure in the mirrors to notice him looking at his arse. 

He found the cabinet in the traditional place over the sink, which he was immediately pinned against by Kylo’s hips. Despite the two inch height advantage Kylo’s legs must have been shorter because his cock slotted against his crack perfectly.

As Kylo ground forward the slight dampness of a pulse of precome soaked through to Hux’s skin. It was a perfect copy of the mess he was currently making of the front.

For a few moments he watched Kylo’s reflection in the mirror as he kissed and nipped at the back of his neck, entirely forgetting why they were in the bathroom in the first place.

“You know what I always think about in that elevator?” Kylo muttered. “Pinning you to that big mirror, pulling those jeans down just far enough that you can’t escape, and fucking you senseless.”

“They’d call an engineer or the fire brigade before you could make me come,” Hux replied, more as a challenge than actual truth. He’d put his hands out onto the cold tiles to keep his balance and that added to the realism of the fantasy.

“I never said I’d stopped the elevator,” Kylo said. He lent up to bite at Hux’s ear, grinding a little harder. “I wanna hear how loud you moan with an audience.”

Swallowing hard, Hux pushed back just enough to open the cabinet. If he didn’t get a minute or two to calm down he was going to come in his jeans, and that would really ruin the fun.

Kylo let go of Hux’s waist and stepped back.

“Just, uh gimme a minute,” Hux looked over his shoulder with a shaky smirk. “It’s been a while, if you know what I mean.”

The response was a silent nod before Kylo reached around him to pull a package of neosporin and plasters. 

The plasters had tiny ghosts and skulls printed onto them. 

For a moment Hux worried that the condoms would be similarly childish, but they were just black, and apparently extra large. 

Which was reasonable given what he’d seen of Kylo’s cock over the last ten minutes, but, well. He could feel himself softening a little in embarrassment. This was stupid, his own penis wasn’t small by any means, he was entirely average, but his mouth refused to say anything.

It wasn’t as if he made a habit of walking around with regular sized condoms in his pockets, especially when he’d only set out to have a cup of coffee outside his own window. He should be able to ask if he had anything else, or assure him that he’d been clean at his last physical, or…

As if reading his mind Kylo said, “Top shelf.”

Hux had to step back to see that high—which was an odd experience given his six feet—but tipped onto its side and half hidden by dental floss was a box of regular condoms and a bottle of lube. Both of which were a little dusty.

“It’s been a while,” Kylo echoed, his hands gently gliding up Hux’s sides like he was testing the waters. 

Realising that perhaps Kylo wasn’t quite as confident as he seemed, Hux shifted back against him again. 

He rocked his hips for a moment before he turned and kissed him. This time when he nipped at Kylo’s lips, Kylo pulled Hux sharply forward by his shirt to press his tongue into his mouth. Hux almost overbalanced before opting to throw his arms around Kylo’s neck.

They stayed tangled together like that—hands awkwardly occupied with supplies—while Kylo guided them back into the bedroom and over to the bed. 

There was a clatter as Kylo dropped his items behind him, then his hands were in Hux’s hair, tugging and pulling in just the way Hux liked best. He almost wondered if Kylo had somehow watched him alone in his room to know how to get straight to his kinks like that. 

The needy whine that escaped Hux’s mouth when Kylo pulled away to sit on the bed, would have been embarrassing even if Kylo hadn’t smirked at him like that. 

Kicking the man’s unnecessarily large feet apart a little more forcefully than necessary, Hux dumped his own things onto the sheets and picked up the bandages with a look of faux disdain. 

“Be good and sit still, or this is going to hurt,” Hux sneered, his heart thundering in his ears at the arrogant way Kylo leaned back on his hands and puffed out his already prominent chest.

With Kylo’s legs spread wide it was very noticeable when a droplet of precome formed at the head of his cock and stretched towards the floor in a glittering string that Hux would have loved to catch on his tongue before it broke.

Ignoring the dark patch maring his own jeans, Hux matched Kylo’s grin and pulled his shirt up over his head, saying “oh, well, if you’re going to make a mess, there’s no point risking my clothes.”

Kylo rumbled his approval at Hux’s nipple piercings, but said nothing.

Determined to punish this slight, Hux threw his shirt onto a chair before fussily applying neosporin and one of the cutesy plasters to Kylo’s pec, and then his knee, taking extra care with each until Kylo’s was practically panting through his nose with anticipation.

Standing at his full height—shoulders pulled back into perfect posture, the dignity of which was rather spoiled by his own still-trapped erection—Hux paused and pretended to survey his handiwork.

“...Hux… please.” 

It was barely a whisper but it was enough.

Hux made eye contact with Kylo while he thumbed the buttons of his jeans open and pushed them down just far enough to free his cock with a sigh. Then he knelt and began treating the scratches on Kylo’s belly with the same care as the others. 

Each time his fingers touched Kylo’s skin, the man’s thick cock jumped against his wrist, leaving warm smears of precome in its wake.

“Hmmm… all better,” he muttered, leaning in for a kiss as his fingers smoothed out the fabric of the last plaster. 

“Oh, not yet.” Kylo kissed back but kept his hands flat on the bed.

Without breaking the contact Hux reached out blindly, fumbling for both packs of condoms. 

The size difference was barely noticeable, though the black ones had a texture almost like velvet that Hux couldn’t help but imagine against the delicate parts of his skin.

Keeping that one in his hand he hurriedly rolled the other onto his own cock, touching it as little as possible since he still felt like he could come at any moment. 

Satisfied that he was sorted, he pulled back from the kiss enough to lock eyes with Kylo again and slipped the black condom into his mouth.

It had been years since he’d last done this, back in his more promiscuous university days, but the groan of satisfaction from Kylo as he bent his head and rolled the condom down with his tongue told him he hadn’t lost any of his skills. 

Reaching the very roots of his dick was an effort Hux’s throat had long forgotten about, but a few moments of warm cock pressed against his tongue was enough to trigger the muscle memory. He’d missed that oddly meditative satisfaction of getting someone so deep. 

After a moment Kylo’s hands settled into his hair, not to encourage him to move, just to pet the locks gently back from his face.

Hux had to blink reflexive tears from his eyes to look up at Kylo, but once he had he found him looking back with something like awe and a little guilt. 

“Tell me you want this,” Kylo murmured, his voice so deep and dark it made Hux’s cock jump where it hung ignored between them.

Licking around his length like a person might ostentatiously lick a melting ice cream cone Hux pulled off Kylo’s cock with an audible pop. 

“You don’t think that was indication enough?” Hux smirked at rough his voice already sounded just from getting him into his throat once. He’d be lucky if he could talk at the end of this. If he was really lucky he wouldn’t be able to walk either. 

Kylo’s bottom lip pushed out slightly.

“I want to hear you say it. It’s important.”

“Well, you did drag me in through your window.”

The pout only deepened, and Kylo’s hands retreated from his hair back to the bed.

Ah.

“I want this,” Hux said as matter of factly as he could with a cock bobbing a few inches from his nose. “I want to suck your cock until I sound like an eighty-a-day smoker and then ride it until I don’t know what day it is anymore. If I didn’t want this I wouldn’t have let it get this far.”

“Safe word?”

Hux laughed. “I haven’t needed one of those in nearly a decade, and I plan to have my mouth full, so how about we just say I’ll tap you or the bed three times.”

“What was it?”

“What was what?”

“Your old safe word.”

“Can I please just suck your cock now?” Hux snapped fruitlessly. He was blushing again. Kylo just stared at him. “Fine! It was Fox.”

This time it was Kylo who laughed as he leaned forward and ran his fingers through Hux’s hair. “Because foxes are ginger too? Right? Or because it sounds like you’re screaming your own name?”

“I don’t want to  _ have _ to use a safe word, so no. I’d much rather be screaming your name.” 

Kylo tugged his hair then, angling Hux’s head back down towards his cock, and making the last word turn into an embarrassing groan before it was cut off completely by the head slipping between his lips.

“That can be arranged,” Kylo said in that deep chest rumble that seemed to vibrate through his cock and across Hux’s tongue.

Hux chased that feeling all the way to the root of Kylo’s cock, though the going was much harder this time now that his throat knew what it was getting itself into… or rather what was getting into his throat. His giddy brain tried to giggle at that thought, a process that was almost impossible but had Kylo moaning and twisting his fingers into his hair all the same.

After being so stressed for so long, it was a blessing to let his mind and body unwind by focusing on nothing but giving pleasure. 

He was good at this. 

The instant feedback of Kylo panting in his ear told him so. 

His ego needed this just as much as Kylo apparently needed his mouth. 

Every time he pulled back to catch his breath and mouth at the head, Kylo huffed and whined and stroked his hair, never pushing until Hux went back down. Then Kylo would switch back to tugging his hair and kneading at his shoulders, encouraging him to take more.

He could do it, he knew he could, but he had to make a show of it. 

When he finally, finally got his nose pressed against neatly trimmed hair, so deep Kylo’s balls pressed heavy and tight against his bottom lip, Kylo murmured “fuck, you’re amazing.”

Hux moaned and shuddered.

He’d had his hands neatly arranged on his own knees but now he had to grab at Kylo’s thighs both for leverage and physical support. 

“Hmm… you like that?” Kylo sounded like a man who’d just found a gold bar on his doorstep. 

He couldn’t answer, but he could look up and slowly pull back before driving forward again. A nod that drove Kylo’s cock deeper into this throat. 

Kylo’s tongue was caught between his teeth, his face flushed red and shiny with sweat. He looked like he was barely holding it together. 

Then he winked.

One hand tangled in Hux’s hair, guiding him to slow deep pace, he reached the other back to fumble across the sheets.

“You want to ride me?” Kylo asked, holding up the lube and another condom. “I’m going to open you up, okay? Hopefully your ass is as talented as your mouth, but I don’t want to hurt you. Not in any lasting way. Yet.”

Hux moaned and let his eyes roll back while he shifted his hips up a little. Thank god he’d taken those yoga classes because the instructor was hot. 

When Kylo’s hand failed to materialise anywhere near his arse, Hux gave a shaky thumbs up.

Dripping onto his lower back and between his cheeks the lube was cool, but far thicker than any of the brands he usually encountered. 

As one latex-wrapped fingertip swirled gently around his entrance Hux felt as if he was melting, his chest dropping and hips lifting into a deep curve to give Kylo’s questing fingers better access. 

“Look how flexible you are,” Kylo muttered. His breath was hot against Hux’s back where he was leaning forward. “And you take it so well.”

Hux moaned as the first finger slid to the second knuckle with hardly any effort at all. 

Kylo’s fingers were just as oversized as his cock, but the lube was good and Hux had never needed anything in his life like he needed this right now.

Overwhelmed, he pulled off Kylo’s cock to press his face against the root instead, taking deep gulping breaths as he mouthed at his balls and the sensitive crease of his thigh.

Kylo’s other hand was rubbing circles over his back while one finger became two, and then three, while praise continued to pour in a low litany into his ears.

When three could slip in with ease, Hux reached up and pinched Kylo’s nipple, twisting slightly as he shoved him up and back onto the bed. He smiled so that Kylo would know he wasn’t being pushed away, but the final expression was more of a dopey grin.

Relaxation and praise weren’t regular parts of his life.

He could get used to this.

His legs were shaking, his knees barely able to move after so long in one position, so crawling into Kylo’s lap wasn’t nearly as elegant as he would have liked, but he made it. 

Clinging to the wonderfully firm pecs beneath him, Hux kicked his jeans the rest of the way off and reached behind himself for Kylo’s cock. 

It felt even bigger in his hand than it had in his mouth.

Locking eyes with Kylo he teased the head around his loose and puffy entrance for just a moment before he sank down, taking him all the way in… and came.

He knew it was coming as soon as that wonderful aching stretch had started, and he knew there was nothing he could do to stop it, so he rode it out, one hand flying over his cock to drag out the pleasure while the other held him steady through the brutal pace he set. 

Kylo’s hands were locked bruising tight around his hips when he finally stuttered to a halt, the condom in his hand filled with cooling come and every nerve singing at the best orgasm he’d had in years.

Inside him Kylo was still hard.

“You’re amazing,” Kylo said again, staring up at him with wide eyes.

“So are you,” Hux muttered back.

He slid off Kylo to one side, then pushed himself back up onto his knees. 

“Use me.” His words were half muffled by the mattress, so he reached a hand back to tug at his now gaping hole to make his point clear. “Please, fuck me hard again. I want you.”

This time Kylo growled low in his throat and climbed over him so quickly the bed shook. 

His nerves were screaming and oversensitive, every thrust a punch of pleasure-pain into the underside of his lungs that cleared his brain of thoughts like nothing else ever could.

For a moment Kylo rose up onto his knees, hammering hard so that the bed creaked and Hux’s teeth rattled, then he pressed close over Hux’s back, one hand playing with his nipple piercings while the other twisted into his hair again.

How long it took him to get hard again Hux didn’t know—to his exhausted, post-orgasmic brain Kylo’s endurance seemed almost supernatural—but at some point another condom was rolled over the length of him.

It was all he could do to cling to sheets under his head and pant Kylo’s name while he was stroked in the same rhythm he was being fucked. 

“Come on,” Kylo muttered against his neck.

He giggled. “I… I already did.” 

“Not good enough.”

Suddenly Kylo’s hand slipped down, his thumb pressing against Hux’s taint just as Kylo’s hips stuttered to a stop.

If Hux had ever believed in heaven he would have thought he was seeing it now.

His vision turned hazy at the edges. Nothing existed beyond the pressure on his prostate and the pulsing of Kylo coming inside him.

He didn’t even realise he’d be screaming Kylo’s name until an angry neighbour started banging on the wall.

“Fuck off, Rodinon!” Kylo shouted before he kissed Hux’s shoulder and pulled out with a groan. “Ignore him.”

“Noted,” Hux mumbled.

He stayed there with his lube covered arse in the air, watching Kylo pottering around the bed from the corner of eyes that didn’t want to stay open. 

Kylo eased his own condom off, knotted it and threw it towards the trash can, then grabbed what looked like very expensive wipes and started to clean up. 

The wipes were cold and made Hux shiver, which was enough motivation to at least sort out himself out before the condom got too sticky and disgusting. 

He missed the trash can, not surprising since he was still on his front and his arms felt like jelly, but Kylo quietly moved it with another wet wipe without comment.

Hux was just wondering what to do about this quiet and domestic side of the man when Kylo climbed back into bed, rolled Hux gently onto his side, curled around his back, and pulled the sheets over them both.

Whatever Hux had been expecting when he first tried to knock on the window—it wasn’t this.

But he was very tired.

And sleep was just what he needed right now.

He could decide what to do about this whole mess in the morning.

Perhaps he wouldn’t ‘do’ anything at all. It might be nice to have another person in his life again.

Just as he was drifting off he felt the pillow move slightly as something small and orange stepped into his line of sight. 

The kitten curled up in front of him, purring happily.

His brain tried to remind him about deadlines, and angry bosses, and responsibilities, but Kylo’s arm tightened possessively around his middle. 

Sleep took him.

Those were all problems for tomorrow.


End file.
